


I See Our Futures Bright

by LilianaSnow



Series: Pen [7]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Babies, First Meetings, M/M, Meet the Family, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Kurt brings home a girl and Peter is planning to get married.





	I See Our Futures Bright

Kurt brought Vanessa over on a day that Raven and Ben had gone out to look for a location for his and Peter's wedding. Peter had decided that Ben could narrow down locations to five choices, and Peter would pick from those. Peter, Jubilation, and Scott were planning what he'd wear.

"You should totally wear blue, he loves when you wear blue," Jubilation was saying.

"But who wears blue on their wedding?" Scott asked. "He should wear white."

"I know he likes it when I wear silver, too. He says it makes me look like a prince..." Peter said softly, then looked up and moved toward Scott upon seeing the girl with Kurt.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, walking over to him.

"She looks like Luke," he mumbled softly. "Almost exactly like him..."

"She's nothing like him, I promise," Kurt told him just as softly. "Her name is Vanessa."

"You knew my brother, didn't you?" Vanessa asked, sitting down a little away from them. "He was an ass. I was glad when he got locked up."

"Y-You were?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. He always threatened me. I had to tell him everybody's powers growing up. He was the worst brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was a piece of shit. Hope you didn't like him too much."

"He- He was my ex. Abused me."

"Oh, no..."

"Yeah..."

"I hope you're recovering okay..."

"I am... he's gone for good now."

"Really?"

"Yeah... It was all over the news."

"Oh. Well I'm glad he's dead. I don't have to hide my students anymore."

"Y-Your students?"

"I'm an elementary school teacher. My students are sometimes mutants. I teach them how to control themselves and to be kind forces in the world." She smiled, thinking fondly of her students. She nodded toward the bassinet holding his and Ben's baby girl. "I'm able to detect people's mutations. She's an empath. She is able to feel the emotions of others and influence them."

"R-Really?" Peter asked, looking over at her. "Cool."

Vanessa smiled softly. "Yeah. My mutation is pretty useless in day to day life but I definitely love using it at my work. I've talked parents through it and even made some of them realize how very much their kids were still just their kids. Just with added abilities." She smiled. "And I taught them how to prepare and control their powers. Some of them are still too young to have manifested, but the ones who have say my track record is amazing."

Peter glanced at Scott and Jubilation. They glanced back. "That's really cool."

Vanessa nodded a little. "It's quite a job. I rather like being able to teach them to control themselves and not having to worry about my brother taking advantage of them." She lifted a hand to her throat and started fiddling with a necklace she wore.

"Oh, that's pretty," Jubilation said, gesturing at the charm.

"Thank you. It was a gift from my mother." She looked down at the little pearl snake. "Snakes mean rebirth, and the pearl means new beginnings and success." She showed how part of it was pink and part of it was white.

"That's really cool."

"Thank you." She smiled at her. "I like your hair."

"I like yours too."

Peter smiled softly and looked back at his friends. "Um... She seems nice enough..." He reached for the book of suits they were looking through for ideas for his wedding day.

"Hey, maybe you should wear a dress," Scott suggested jokingly. "Ben wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off you!"

Peter laughed. "Not happening, Scott, unless you're wearing one to your turn. If you ever get there."

"Oh, that's rich. Fuck you, Peter, fuck you." He laughed.

They kept joking and planning, and Peter felt himself relaxing. He smiled and kept talking through his plans.

* * *

 When Ben got back, Peter kissed his cheek and smiled happily. "Hey, babe. How was location hunting?"

"Good. I think I have the perfect place. Of course, you have every right to veto any of these or all, but..." He showed him photographs of five places.

One of them was a grand hall, with large windows and a beautiful wooden ceiling. Made of redwood and very spacious. There was room for everybody and there were many trees outside. It looked beautiful, but it wasn't really Peter's type. He smiled softly and flipped to the second place, a small little church that didn't much catch his eye. He flipped to the third and smiled at the park he had first had an actual conversation with him. He saw the trail that ran through it and traced the path of it. He smiled up at him. "I like the idea of the first park we spoke in."

"Yeah?" he asked softly. "I'm glad you like that."

He nodded and turned to see the fourth, which was another small location that didn't really catch his eye. But the fifth was one that brought a tear to his eye.

The final location Ben had suggested was the waterfall that he'd taken Peter to on their first picnic. It was also a place that they went to a lot on their own or together. It had become a place that they could go to just be a couple, with no worries whatsoever. It was the place that Ben had popped the question, too. It felt right immediately.

"Yes. This one." He turned so Ben could see his choice. "That's where I want to tie the knot."

Ben smiled brightly. "I love you." He hugged him gently, and they stayed there for a long while, safe in the reality that they would be together forever.


End file.
